


sit in silence (waiting for a sign)

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslashbb, Driving, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, POV Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has always been a better driver than Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sit in silence (waiting for a sign)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiehayes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cassiehayes).



> For the LJ [#kissyourgirl](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html) wlw positivity commentathon [prompt](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html?thread=145543#t145543): _teen wolf, allison/lydia, now we know all the words were true in the sappiest songs_.

Allison has always been a better driver than Lydia. Lydia, though loathe to admit it, will cede this one talent to her girlfriend, allowing her to take the wheel as they drive through Beacon Hills to Scott and Kira's house. Allison looks gorgeous when she drives--she looks gorgeous when she does _anything_ , Lydia thinks, but that furrowed look of concentration in her brow mixed with the relaxed grip of her hand on the wheel never fails to make Lydia bite back a smile.  
  
"What?" Allison glances over at Lydia, grinning. "What are you laughing at?" Her dimples pop on her cheeks as she looks back at the road.  
  
Lydia just sits back in her chair, face a blank slate. The sky is just fading into dusk, the purple and orange hues melting into night, and the trees look like strokes of ink against the color. "Just thinking. How many times have we been down this road?"  
  
"About a thousand," Allison says with a laugh. Her thumbs tap against the wheel in time with the pop song on the radio. "I could do it in my sleep."  
  
"I think I _have_ done it in my sleep," Lydia says dryly, referring to one of her banshee fugue states that she's long grown out of. "But you know what? You do it better."  
  
"Thanks, Lyds," Allison says, dropping one hand down to the center console. Lydia instinctively takes her hand, twining their fingers together. As they drive on, the radio filling the silence, Lydia thinks.   
  
_Remember when we were teenagers and we'd sing along to Ed Sheeran and Adele, acting out the lyrics, pretending we were on stage, even though neither of us can carry a tune? Remember when we couldn't make sense of anything, but we still had time to laugh, and kiss, and love? Remember when I almost lost you?_  
  
Allison's hand tightens around Lydia's for a moment. Even though she doesn't say anything, Lydia hears her loud and clear.  
  
 _I'm not going anywhere._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Drive"


End file.
